1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a book system and, more particularly, pertains to maximizing the convenience and aesthetic appearance of photograph albums and like books while minimizing costs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photo albums are commonly known to have a few binding methods which give different structural looks to the photo album. The most commonly used binding methods are: 1) binding with metal rings; 2) binding with spiral rings; 3) binding with nuts and screws; 4) binding with adhesive material; and 5) book binding. Most of these binding methods require expensive metal components to bind the covers and pages together such as metal rings, copper nuts and screws. These components add significant cost to production and inventory. Secondly, in order to apply these methods to produce photo albums, manufacturers have to invest more capital to purchase machinery as these binding methods require machines such as coiling machines, heat sealing machines, perfect binding machines, sewing machines, and the like.
All of these methods create three similar problems to the manufacturers: 1) high cost of production; 2) low productivity; and 3) high capital investment for machinery. In order to have profit in the market, manufacturers have to think of ways to reduce their overheads either by using cheaper quality raw materials or by cutting wages on workers. Cutting wages on workers produce low morale and create poor incentives to produce any good quality products.
One other hindrance exists besides the traditional binding methods hindering the development of the manufacturers in the photo album industry. This hindrance is the process of making the cover panels. Traditionally, cover panels are produced by wrapping printed paper to paperboard with adhesive material. This way of making the cover panel will incur massive work load which will increase production cost and high capital investment in machinery. But the most significant hindrance in the development for any innovative photo album is not just the cost but the designing structure of the photo album being produced.
To most of the general public, a photo album is common and yet important. During the life of most of the consumers, there are hundreds of events of times they will take pictures, such as on weddings days, new birth of a child, birthdays, graduations and so forth. Every single photograph taken must be meaningful and precious to them. Therefore, it is very often and common for them to buy photo albums to store their memories which thy cherish. But an album that has high quality and yet is inexpensive to purchase is not commonly found in the market for their satisfaction.
Thus, there exists a need in the market for a more versatile photo album that features high quality, elegance, economy and suitability for all occasions. In this regard, consumers need a novel album to help them cherish their photographs. The manufacturing form cover making to the binding of the album, a way that will benefit the manufacturers and the consumers.